Solo o forse no
by gemellina.93
Summary: Una giornata di gioia da anni è una giornata di dolore. Poi una lettera inaspettata fa tornare il buonumore. Perché la felicità può essere trovata anche negli attimi più bui, basta ricordarsi di accendere la luce. Piccola fluff con Teddy Lupin e la sua pazza famiglia.


**Solo… o forse no**

Solo.

Era solo.

Si era ritrovato solo fin da appena nato.

Non aveva mai avuto una mamma che lo abbracciasse.

Non aveva mai avuto un papà che gli insegnasse il Quidditch.

Non aveva mai avuto una mamma che lo aiutasse ad alzarsi.

Non aveva mai avuto un papà con cui scherzare.

Non aveva mai avuto dei genitori che lo aiutassero a spegnere le candeline il giorno del suo compleanno.

Non aveva mai avuto dei genitori che lo ascoltassero.

Non aveva mai avuto dei genitori che gli dessero dei consigli con la sua prima cotta.

Non aveva mai avuto dei genitori che lo lodassero per un bel voto.

Non aveva mai avuto dei genitori che lo portassero a Diagon Alley.

Non aveva mai avuto dei genitori che lo sgridassero ad ogni sua "Malandrinata".

Non aveva mai avuto dei genitori che gli insegnassero ad usare i suoi poteri.

Non aveva mai avuto dei genitori che lo comprendessero.

Non aveva mai avuto dei genitori con cui poter parlare.

Non aveva mai avuto dei genitori con cui poter piangere quando da piccolo faceva degli incubi.

Lui era solo.

-Ted, cosa ci fai ancora qui fuori?-

Una ragazza di 15 anni lo aveva appena raggiunto sulla torre di astronomia, era alta aveva lunghi capelli rossi e gli occhi erano del colore del cielo più limpido.

Solo in quel momento si accorse che c'era qualcosa che non andava veramente quella sera; invece dei soliti capelli turchesi in quel momento li aveva neri come la pece, bruttissimo segno.

-Stavo guardando le stelle- rispose distratto il ragazzo.

Quel giorno era il suo compleanno, ormai aveva 17 anni era diventato maggiorenne ed a differenza degli altri ragazzi lui non aveva ricevuto alcun biglietto d'auguri da parte dei genitori; nessun orologio.

Ted odiava solo due giorni all'anno e quei due giorni erano il 20 Maggio e quello stesso giorno; perché era in quei giorni che la realtà si impossessava di lui nella maniera più cruda possibile. Solitamente l'unica persona che riusciva a farlo stare meglio era suo zio Harry, che faceva di tutto per passare quei due giorni con lui, inventando ispezioni ad Hogsmead o fantomatiche riunioni col Preside. Purtroppo quell'anno non era stato possibile perché c'erano stati alcuni attacchi contro i Babbani ed aveva voluto controllare di persona.

-È appena arrivata una lettera per te- a scuoterlo dai suoi pensieri fu Victoire. Erano un paio di mesi che Ted si riscopriva a fissarla e a pensare a lei in continuazione, tranne quel giorno, quel giorno neanche la tenera Vic era riuscito a farlo sorridere.

Proprio quando stava iniziando a pensare che niente gli avrebbe risollevato il morale quel giorno si ritrovò sotto gli occhi un foglio di pergamena stropicciato ma non ancora aperto; così incuriosito lo aprì in fretta.

_Caro Ted, _

_Come stai? tutto bene? __Ottimo!_

_Prima di tutto: __**AUGURI!**_

_Non ci posso ancora credere sei già maggiorenne. Mi sembra ancora ieri che ti tenevo in braccio… mi spiace di non essere lì con te ma proprio non potevo; Kinsgley mi aveva incastrato…_

_Comunque James aveva intenzione di spedirti tutti i Tiri Vispi Weasley che riusciva a raccattare per casa -io non garantisco nulla-_

_Ginny e Lily ti stanno confezionando un regalo fatto in casa, bè il regalo te lo sta facendo Lily quindi anche qui non garantisco nulla se non che si sta impegnando moltissimo. Anche Albus si sta dando da fare anche se non ho ancora capito cosa ha intenzione di spedirti, probabilmente teme che io ti riferisca tutto!_

_Molly ha già chiesto al Preside se era possibile far tornare a casa te, Vic e Dom per questo week-end; all'inizio il Preside era restio, poi dopo due ore di continue chiamate via camino ha gettato la spugna ed ha accettato, anche perché le chiamate non erano solo di Molly ma anche mie, di Arthur, Gorge, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Percy, Audrey, Fleur… ci si sono messi anche tutti i piccoli della Tana; ti lascio immaginare povero Preside._

_Comunque alla fine domani fate le valigie e ci raggiungete, vi aspettiamo alle 10.00 alla stazione di Hogsmead, poi ci smaterializziamo fino a Godric's Hollow. Mi spiace, so che odi smaterializzarti ma non ci sono treni per King's Cross da Hogwarts in questo periodo ed avevamo già chiesto un grosso favore al Preside, soprattutto perché tu e Vic avete gli esami quest'anno._

_Manchi molto a tutti, come sempre e la casa è già irriconoscibile; penso che Molly e tua nonna abbiano già iniziato a preparare il menù per la tua festa. Mi spiace, ma le conosci, quando si mettono in testa qualcosa sono impossibili da smuovere._

_Ci vediamo domani e mi raccomando cerca di non ammazzarti nel frattempo!_

_ciao, ciao_

_Harry_

_P.S. _

_ovviamente ti salutano TUTTI e ti mandano migliaia di baci._

Stava ridendo come un matto, non riusciva quasi a respirare tanto rideva mentre immaginava la Nonna alle prese coi fornelli, Molly e gli altri che torturavano il Preside con le loro richieste...

Quella lettera gli aveva fatto capire quanto si era sbagliato, quante persone in realtà gli volevano bene.

Ancora ridendo si girò verso Vic -Prepara i bagagli, domani torniamo a casa per il week-end, tua nonna e tutta la nostra pazza famiglia è riuscita a convincere il Preside, ecco leggi qui- e così dicendo le passò la lettera. Quando finì di leggere anche lei stava ridendo a crepapelle senza riuscire a fermarsi.

Ted fissando le stelle pensava a quanto era fortunato. _È vero_- si disse-_ io non ho più i genitori ma ho un'intera famiglia che si prende cura di me e che mi ama._

E proprio in quel momento vide due stelle cadenti attraversare il cielo vicine, come abbracciate, brillavano più di qualsiasi altra stella in cielo, come per sottolineare la loro presenza costante, come per far capire che loro c'erano, sempre e comunque, non si vedevano ma c'erano, _qualunque cosa accada._


End file.
